


Samgas Assran

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Ass Expansion, Ass Play, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Farting, Large Breasts, Other, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Samus gets gas, the more she farts the bigger her ass and tits grow.





	Samgas Assran

A fart roared out of Samus’s tight asshole, ripping its way through her two plump yet toned ass cheeks. Samus didn’t have an ordinary case of gas, though. Every time she released a hot gust of smelly, uncontrollable flatulence, her breasts and ass increased noticeably in size. Samus had already let out a few, so her sensibly sized C-cups had swollen into a pair of absurdly jiggly D-cups, with rigid nipples clearly visible through her skintight Zero Suit. Her ass became distinctly plumper and rounded as well. 

Samus was incredibly thankful for the stretchiness of her Zero Suit, although it unfortunately lacked a smell-dampening feature, so the foul scent of her own gas polluted her nose.

She continued farting uncontrollably, each subsequent fart smellier, bassier, and longer than the last. Her breasts swelled, her nipples becoming longer and their stiffness becoming more pronounced. Her ass continued to fill the seat of her suit, until each cheek resembled a beach ball made out of dough, wrapped in suffocatingly tight blue rubber. The air was filled with the shameful sound of prolonged FrrrMmrrRmmMpttTs.

Finally, Samus seemed to reach the apex of her gas, and of her inflation, with one final thundering expulsion with a particularly unpleasant smell. Her breasts were comically enormous, large and heavy enough to reach from her chest to the ground of the alien planet beneath her. Her ass ended up at a similarly cartoonish proportion, massive and cushiony enough for Samus to sit atop her own cheeks like a pair of overly large bean  
bag chairs. 

Samus let out a sigh of relief. At least her gas had stopped, and her growth as well. Adjusting to her new body was hard, but at least there were no new changes for her to deal with. 

Samus winced as her stomach gurgled mightily and a barely-audible fart squeaked its way out of her ass, muffled by her titanic butt cheeks, no doubt a sign of stronger farts to come.


End file.
